First Impressions
by fox shaped sticky notes
Summary: Deidara gets shipped off to a remote all boys bording school. And if that wasn't enough, he gets stuck with a serial killer or so he thinks. My first story, please be nice. Yaoi in the later chapters.
1. First Impressions

**This is my first ever yaoi story, and besides that it's my first story on . **

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

First impressions

"Damn it all. Why do I have to be his roommate, un?"

"He's a nice boy, Deidara. And if you didn't want to room with him, you shouldn't have come late."

_Hasn't she heard the rumors, he's not 'a nice boy', he's fucken scary. I heard he killed a bunch of innocent pedestrians. _"Can't I switch roommates with someone? Anyone, please, un?"

"I'm sorry, but you weren't the only one to refuse to be with him."

"Fine, give me the key, un." _Stupid god damn secretary._

"Here you go, Deidara. I hope you two resolve your differences."

"Whatever, un." _I thought this stupid school would be a nice change of pace. Why did I even agree to going to an all boys school? Stupid god damned school, damn roommate… They are just rumors I guess, maybe he isn't really evil. Damn it I hope so._

The school it self wasn't all that bad. Lots of trees and flowers. It was kind of peaceful. You know if you forgot about the mass murderer running around.

The dorms are nice too. And from what I heard not crowded, only two to a room.

_I guess this is my room. Please god, don't let him kill me. Okay here I go._ With that I slowly opened the door._ Damn it he's already here. _"Umm...Hello. I'm Deidara; I guess I'll be your new roommate for the next 3 years, un."

"Hmph… You're late. I don't like waiting"

_Little rude, isn't he? _"Sorry... I guess. You're Sasori, right, un?"

"Hmph"

"Umm…These rooms are nice, un?

"I guess."

_Not much for conversation._ "So…Why did you decide to go to school here? I mean it's nice and all. But it is an all boys school, un"

"Hmph. Maybe because it's secluded."

At that I back up a few steps._ Does he have to be so god damn scary?_

"Really, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

_If he didn't want people thinking he was a killer why did he make that remark? I mean seriously that's the kind of answer a killer would have. Or at least think about. _After thatI just started to unpack. It couldn't be that bad, I mean he did tell me not to believe everything I hear. Though I'm sure a killer would say something along those lines. Damn it all this is too confusing.

"You okay over there?"

"Ya, why, un?"

"You've been holding that same shirt for 10 minutes with a distant look on your face."

"I'm fine, un" _Just worrying about whether I'll wake up tomorrow morning._

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

"Well I think I'm gonna go for a walk around campus and then go to bed, un."

_Silence_

_Okay then…_

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

Once outside I was swept over with relief. _Even if he's not a serial killer he sure as hell is awkward. I don't think I could stand anymore time in that silence. _

Since I had only seen the campus on my initial walk to my dorm and my brief tour before being taken to this stupid school I decided to take a look around before darkness set in. And looking at the sky I probably only had a half an hour.

Like I said before the campus was really quite nice, but now I started seeing the details, such as the slight detailing on the corners of the roves or the decorative stone walkways going in and out of the various small nature parks. It was really a very pretty school, if you could call school pretty. And the seclusion of it made it seem almost majestic, especially with the distant mountains creating a pleasant calming backdrop to the school grounds.

_Well I've avoided my fate long enough. I should just go back and go to bed, maybe I'll live through the night._

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

Back at the room Sasori seemed to be taking a shower. Perfect time to slip under the covers unnoticed.

_Tomorrow's the first day of classes, lovely._

Saying goodnight to no one in particular I fell asleep.

**________________________________________________________________________**

I know the first chapter isn't that long but I promise future chapters will be longer. Like I said this is my first yaoi. Please leave criticism and please leave me comments. Lots of love.


	2. Sadness

**Second chapter of my fanfic is finally up. I kind of just wanted to stop writing, not going to lie. But then I remembered how much I hate it when stories I reading suddenly stop, so I kept going and well here's chapter two. Sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Fuck I'm Late, un. Figures he already left. Probably wants to turn the teachers against me..."

"What are you going on about?" Sasori said magically appearing out of the bathroom doors, toothbrush in hand.

"Why are you still here? And why the fuck didn't you wake me, un?"

"Well I kind of figured you didn't want to be woken up so early."

"What do you mean early, un?"

"Calm down and look at your clock."

5:30am not 6:30. _Great, he's a smartass too._

"Umm, I have a question. Are you really a killer? I mean there were rumors, but I wasn't sure, and then they put me in this room, and, and I wasn't sure. I actually thought that I'd be dead this morning, and when I woke up, it just confused me. But are you? Un."

_Shit, did I really just ask that. If he was a murderer, by tomorrow I'm dead for sure. And if he isn't I just offended the guy I'll be sharing a room with for the next year. Shit._

Sasori was silent. There was a look on his face that I couldn't decipher. Amusement? Anger? Hurt? All three? But before I had a good chance to look, he was gone.

_Damn me and my stupid big mouth._

~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~

**Sasori's POV**

Why did his words hurt so much? They shouldn't have hurt that much. I was supposed to be used to stupid rumors by now. Every school I went to, rumors of some sort or another were always spread. For the love of god, I started half of them. I shouldn't care about what he thinks of me. He's just another idiot. I shouldn't care.

_I don't care; I won't care. _

But even as I thought them, I knew the words were lies. For some reason his words had hurt me.. No one was able to understand me, they weren't supposed to. That was the whole point. Yet here I am, mulling over some trivial thing that some new kid said. People fall so easily under the influence of rumors that they can't see through the thinnest of facades. It's pathetic... argh! I shouldn't even have to build these rumors in the first place. But everyone in this world is so judgmental. My true feelings would just add to the exclusion I already feel, so it'd be pointless... yeah... pointless...

I could feel the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes, but they didn't fall. I didn't let them. For me to cry over some idiotic boy was below me, and besides, real men didn't need to cry. I wiped the moisture from my eyes and shoved the messed up feelings away. I didn't need this, and I sure as hell could go on with out him

Mentally cursing myself, I briskly turned and went down the hallway, once again stuffing my true feelings down as far as they would go.

**Deidara's POV**

_Well that was…odd. I hope I didn't offend him too much. But seriously if I'm going to be rooming with him, I've got to know if he might kill me._

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was uneventful, well except English, the only class I had this semester with Sasori. Well that class was uneventful as well, Sasori just ignored me. I even tried asking him a question once but all I got was a "Hn," after that I gave up.

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

Later that evening after taking an extended walk around campus then finishing all my home work in the library, I finally got up the courage to go back to my room. To my instant relief Sasori had decided to go to bed early.

It was only around 8:30pm but the first day of school was exhausting so I decide to follow Sasori's example and hit the sack.

**Thanks for reading and I apologize for the wait. I had such a huge case of writers block. I actually went on Gaia and asked people to help me get it going. **

**So thanks **xx_darkeness_xx **and**Wolfen Princess** for**** your writing and inspiration.**

**Reviews make fox very happy. And I'll try to respond to all of them.**


	3. Juliet What have I gotten myself into?

**I'm really bored so I decided to update. Yay! Thank you for your support! Kind of seems like I'm ending each chapter Deidara going to bed. Well at least the last two. I'll try not to do that today. By the way, if my chapters don't start out saying Sasori's P.O.V that means it's automatically Deidara Thinking or talking. **_Italics_** are direct thoughts and **regular **writing is indirect thoughts or narration. Just thought I'd make everything just a little clearer. No ones asked yet but that doesn't mean it won't happen. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The next week or so of school went by monotonously. My day consisted of getting up, going to class, homework, and going to bed. Then waking up the next day and doing it all again. Sasori seemed to outright ignore me. The few times I tried to talk to him, he replied with a nod or an "Hn", after a few days of trying, though, I gave up and went about my day.

This was high school. Second year to be exact, and that meant home work. Lots of homework. I soon found I had little time to myself. Sasori on the other hand always seemed to finish all of his homework very quickly. _If he'll ever talk to me again, I'll have to ask him how he does it._

During that monotonously boring week the English teacher announced that the class would be doing a play up to signify the end of the unit on Shakespeare. At the time the announcement was made I paid no heed, but today the teacher had announced due to popular demand we would be acting out Romeo and Juliet. This never would have bugged me if this was at my old school, but this was an all boys school. That meant the girls had to be played by boys. This in turn meant there would be boys kissing boys. I couldn't bring myself to fully comprehend that. At my old school if you so much hinted at anything of the sort you would be ridiculed to no end by the other students. And here stood are teacher straight faced, telling us we would actually be someone that had to kiss a guy. _I guess boys schools function differently that mixed ones._

"Now, this is a production to be put on for the other students of the school who are interested in coming to watch," the teacher droned on, " Due to our lack of time, I will call a vote in order to decide the people playing the individual parts seeing as students know the students better than teachers do. Raise your hand if you have a candidate in mind for any specific roles."

I had been at this school for awhile now so I was not surprised when Naruto's hand shot up electing himself as a candidate to play the plays male lead: Romeo. At this another person in my class, Kiba, burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just I could make a way better Romeo than you ever could," Replied Kiba.

At this both boys started arguing back and forth. Fighting over who would be a better Romeo. Then changing to who was better in general. By the first week of school I had already labeled hem the class clowns so this did not come as a surprise. Though, after the first remarks I had tried to tune them out their loud voices could still be heard, they could probably be heard from the hallway. The teacher had had enough and sent both boys to the office to see principle Tsunade.

After the class had settled down the teacher had continued to take candidates for the more minor roles, saying he was keeping the best for last.

One after one roles where chosen. Soon only about third of the class remained without a part. We were onto the last three roles, Romeo, Juliet and Tybalt. Another boy in the class who already had the role of Benvolio raised his hand.

"I think the role of Juliet should be played by Deidara. He already looks similar to a girl so it won't be as hard as dressing someone else up."

_What!?! Like hell I'm playing a girl. I'd rather work to curtains or something boring like that._

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Kisame," Replied the teacher, "What do you think, Deidara?"

"I would rather be stoned to death, un," I answered; shocked someone would even ask such a stupid question.

"Well, I think it's a marvelous idea, and it would help our production seem all the more realistic."

"I'm not doing it, un," I said with finality.

After much 'discussing' with the teacher I was finally forced to agree, with the promise that I would get an A in this unit and my worst test would be ignored on my report card.

The next Role up for grabs was that of Romeo. Many students shouted out there suggestions on who should play the male lead, though only few suggested that they be the one to be considered.

After awhile the teacher had narrowed it down to two candidates Sasuke and … Sasori. I secretly wished that Sasuke would be the one playing Romeo, though I didn't wish to kiss either of them. It's just that Sasori…. I couldn't imagine kissing Sasori.

The class deliberated who would play the lead for the better part of fifteen minutes, all the while both candidates for the part looked bored and like the didn't what to be there._ Well I wouldn't want to be either. _ The teacher finally made the decision, seeing as the class couldn't.

"Sasori," at his name being called Sasori looked up fro his bored, trance like state, "would you be able to play Romeo? You are one of my star pupils and I'm sure you would do an amazing job."

Sasori simply nodded indicating that he would take on the part.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... This cannot be happening. Let this all be just a nightmare. I'll have to pretend to be in love with Sasori, I have to kiss the guy who probably hates me the most at this school. _

The final decision about who would play Tybalt was chosen quickly enough. Only a brief period of discussion and Neji was ask to play the role, and he accepted kindly enough.

After all the roles were pick and the students without roles given backstage tasks, the bell was about to ring. The teacher had promised to have copies of our script by tomorrow. The students headed out of the class quickly, but I lingered slowly putting my books carefully inside my bag. Next class was fifth and I had a free slot so it wouldn't matter anyway.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into…?_

**Thank for reading. See I said I wouldn't end it with Deidara going to bed. Wow I actually really got into writing this chapter. As you can see it's longer and the style is different from the last two chapters. I guess I finally got into it more seriously.**

**I think I'm going to have to change my summary of the story though seeing as I'm really not following the original plot anymore, it's still there. It's hiding. **

**I'm going to have to re-write the first chapters now that I'm writing it differently. Later.**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think. Should I change back to the original story or continue down this new path?**


	4. Hostile encounters

**Sorry I took so long. I am going to use the same excuse as every other author and say I was busy. But too be completely truthful, I'm a lazy person and nothing inspired me. I liked the last chapter and I want to write more, but I have nothing. Sorry again. Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

After class I had made my way over to the library, so now I sat here bored out of my skull contemplating doing my homework or just taking a nap. I decided against the latter and started to read Romeo and Juliet instead. Tomorrow I would be getting a script with just my parts as Juliet on it but today I read the book to get acquainted with the story.

After I had read the first two acts I had come to the conclusion that Romeo was a pedophile (or pretty close at least) and Juliet was a whore. Suddenly I had a whole new interest in the play, but it didn't last, as soon as I realized I'd be playing the whore all previous interest faded.

The book, or rather play, itself was well written (what else would you expect from Shakespeare?) But I can't bring myself to enjoy it, my fate seems to float above like a thunder cloud ready to strike down its victim.

The book (play) isn't really that hard to read and I finish about half of it during 5 period. The bell rings and I decide to go back to my room, after all I still have homework to finish seeing as I wasted my free period reading a book I'm already familiar with anyway (who isn't?).

Once back at my room I am glad to see Sasori isn't back yet, another thing that kept me in the library instead of coming back to my room. Yes, I know Sasori has a class last, but what if he got sick or something? Then I'd have to be stuck in a room with the guy I'd like most to be away from at the moment. I'm not crazy about the idea of playing a girl and falling in love with a guy or even being in the room with him. Sure he seemed normal in class, but I still have suspicions about the rumors, and who knows maybe that was the straw to break the camels back, and he'd snap. Don't know, don't want to find out.

I opened my math binder and got to work, I really hated completing the square. It was supposed to be easy, but I can't seem to memorize the steps. Hopefully a little challenging math will distract me anyway.

_Change_**_ y = x_****_2_****_ + 2x + 8 _**_into general form_

_No._

Next question.

_Change y = 3x__2__ + 6x + 1 into general form. _

"No!"

After arguing with my text book for a little longer I gave up. _Fuck it; the units almost over and the test aren't cumulative. I'll just fail that part on my exam. I wish I had art this semester that would calm me down._ I made the decision to go down to the local art store for some clay. Screw waiting till next semester.

Just then Sasori walked in. Casual as always. Not giving me so much as a glance. _Bastard._ Can't he tell I'm stressing about this stupid play. I guess it's for the best that he doesn't talk to me; it might just make me hysterical.

Even so, it bugged me that he didn't even look at me. Maybe he's freak out too? Who knows?

**Sasori's P.O.V**

The bell rang to signify finished math and started heading back to my room. Math's really easy; I mean come on who can't complete the square?

Once I reach the dorm building all my memories of 4th period come rushing back. I really don't know why I agreed to do this play. I could have worked backstage or something un-important. But no, I said yes. I'm an idiot. The idea of acting as Deidara's lover exited me and I have no idea why. _I'm losing it._ Another though crossed my mind. What do if Deidara's already back? There's a good chance he is, seeing as he has a free slot last period.

As soon as I reach the door to my and Deidara's room I hear a loud "No!" . _I guess Deidara's back, and angry at something._ I sigh and straiten up, can't have him seeing me weakened.

As I walk in the door I can feel Deidara's eyes on me, but I do my best not to look. My body betrays me and I sneak one quick glance in his direction. I pray he doesn't notice. With that one fast look I can see that his sitting rigidly on the edge of his chair, ready to run if necessary. And he looks upset. I can't help but hope it's not me upsetting him…

**Gonna end it there. Sorry again it took so long. But as I'm said I'm lazy and never got around to doing it.**

**Ideas and criticism are very welcomed. I enjoy reading your comment so much. It makes my day. So please comment.**


	5. Getting to know Sasori

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one long. And I am so sorry for the wait. I've just been so pre-occupied. I mean high school, exam, being lazy... Anyways, enjoy. I changed it to past tense, it just sounds better and it's easier for me to write in the past. I hope it doesn't mess any of you up.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sasori's P.O.V**

"Deidara..?" He looked like a combination of nervous, upset and scared; I couldn't help but ask the question "Are you alright?"

"I'm f…fine, un, just upset about math, un." I knew that was clearly a lie, but I decided to humor him.

"I'm pretty good at math, need help?"

"NO!... I mean no thank you, I'm fine, un." …_ kinda of cute when flustered._

"You sure? A second ago you didn't sound that entirely 'fine'."

"Well I am! Math is just stupid and confusing… un..."

"My offer still stands if you'll take it. Sometimes all you need is someone to explain it differently."

"Fine, un"

**Deidara's P.O.V**

He actually seemed kinda nice, in a creepy psycho way… Well up close he didn't really seem like a psycho, but he still had a pretty creepy vibe. I guess just 'cause I'd labeled him as a murderer. I'd get over that once I got to know him a bit better.

And I did. As he explained a few of the questions I had been working on I started to relax, and I actually started to understand this stupid unit. He'd make a pretty good teacher.

When we had gotten to the last question I glanced at the time.

_Holy shit, is that the time? I have to get to bed so I don't sleep through first period tomorrow._

"Umm... Sasori-danna we should really get to bed, it's already 11:30 and I don't really want to sleep through first slot… again...un"

"You're right," replied Sasori, "it's getting pretty late. And why are you calling me Sasori-danna?"

"Well you taught me math, so now you're kinda like my mentor. Therefore danna un."

"Well we should get to bed."

**Sasori's P.O.V**

"Well we should get to bed."

_Too bad though. I think we were finally starting to get along somewhat. He doesn't seem as scared of me anymore. _

I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and when I came out to give Deidara a turn he had already collapsed on his bed, so I quietly turned off his desk light and covered him with a blanket. But I didn't go to sleep right away. I stayed up a little to watch him sleep, he just seemed too cute to be real. And he smelled so good, when I leant over him while teaching him math I got pretty close and smelt his hair. Not in a creepy way, but it was right there and I couldn't help myself.

I think I may be starting to develop feelings for him. Damn. I really didn't want to get close to anyone… not after what happened with Orochimaru.

**Flashback**

"_I'm too good for you, you know that. I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're a wuss, always crying about your parents. You should just grow up."_

"_But Orochimaru, I thought we had something. You told me you loved me! You said we could always be together…" Replied Sasori._

"_Can't you tell a lie from the truth? God, you're such a weak person. You just cling on to any human contact you can get. You're pathetic. I never want to see you again."_

_And I cried. I cried for at least an hour straight. I had collapsed on the couch we I had gotten home and I cried again. This time not only because of Orochimaru, but because of everything. The death of my parents, the lack of people in my life and yes it did all come back to Orochimaru._

**End flashback**

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Once Sasori left to go get ready in the bathroom I collapsed on my bed. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Not after what had just happened.

_I think I may have just made a friend with one of the scariest people in this school. Probably the scariest. Cool._

I heard him leave the bathroom and immediately pretended I was asleep. I don't know why but I did and I guess he fell for it because he tucked me in. Well somewhat. He covered me with the blanket at the foot of my head and I could feel his head come down close to mine. I'm not sure why he did that… Then he went to his bed and laid down. I knew that he hadn't gone to sleep yet though because a few moments later I heard a faint crying. I don't know why, but I really hoped I didn't cause it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Gonna end it there. Wow, it's been so long that I've posted something. I bet you guys thought I had given up. I kinda did I guess but I came back to it. I hope you guys can forgive me though..**


	6. Why me?

**I'm going to try and finish this chapter and get it up today. Hope you guys like it and again sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Sasori-danna! Un." Deidara yelled as he ran up to Sasori.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you wake me this morning Danna..un?"

"I left early; I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh… Well you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded...un."

"Look Deidara. I know I was being nice last night but that doesn't mean I want to be friends."

"Oh okay…un.. I'm sorry; I just thought that you didn't hate me anymore. And when I heard you crying last night…"

"First off; I never hated you. Second; I highly doubt you heard me crying last night."

"But I heard…"

"No you didn't! I have class to go to. I'll see you in English."

_Why did he get all defensive? I only wanted to help…un._

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I don't know why I acted so cruelly to him. Well actually I do. The stupid blonde's getting to me. He's starting to spark something inside me that hasn't been sparked for two years. I can't have that. As far as I know he's just as cruel and insensitive as everyone else in this stupid world. I can't expose myself to that again. I **won't **expose myself to that again. I won't let him get close to me. He's just a whiny little brat anyway. How hard could it be to give him the cold shoulder? I've done it for long enough to know how to block people out of my life. He can't be any different.

_But he is._

The stupid blonde just has something about him I find enticing. So irresistible. Maybe it's the way he walks. The way his blonde hair falls across his shoulder's and down his back, or maybe just his overall carefree attitude. He's just so cute.

No, I can't think about him like that. He's just a whinny brat.

_I whinny brat I have to kiss in front of the whole school._

**Deidara's P.O.V**

He didn't have to be so mean. I was just trying to be nice. I thought the stupid bastard would... I don't know, LIKE A FRIEND in this stupid god forsaken school… And I'm going to have to kiss him.

_Oh god. I'm going to have to kiss him…un. How in the name of Kami and I going to do that?_

Stupid red head.

Stupid cute red head.

He was so close last night. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It was so… intoxicating. Why in the name of god did I have to go and ruin it? He'll never get that close again… And I think I want him that close again…

_Why the hell am I thinking like this? He's a guy and I'm a guy. I should not want anything more than friends. But heck, right about now I wouldn't mind being friends. But I doubt he'll ever talk to me again…_

_Gahhh!_

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Sasori went about his usual classes as if nothing was bugging him. Like nothing was on his mind. He was good at that, blocking away his emotions so that he just looked like an expressionless shell. On the outside he looked as if nothing was wrong. But on the inside he was so conflicted it almost physically hurt. On one hand he really did want to get to know the blonde better. But on the other he was scared of being rejected. He was afraid that being rejected anymore than he already was would cause him to do something horrible. So instead on listening to his feelings, he blocked them out.

Deidara on the other hand was not taking his newfound interest in the red head very well. In layman terms he was freaking out. During his first periods he couldn't stop fidgeting, he was twitching, and he couldn't keep his mind on the subject. More than once his teachers had to snap him back to reality.

After an uneventful lunch for both parties and luckily one free of an encounter with the other, English.

Sasori had arrived first, taking his usual seat by the window. The casual onlooker would just think he was starring off into space, but in reality he was searching for the cheerful blonde. Yes, he had decided not to persue any form of friendship or even contact with the blonde unless necessary, but still his body betrayed him and he found himself looking for the blonde that at any minute could walk through that door.

Not a second later Deidara did come through that door. Though he was not that cheerful blonde everyone could remember from their first class with him and onward. He seemed… out of it. Almost sad… And it broke Sasori's heart, though he would never admit it.

The class went by easy enough all the teacher had them do was to read their own individual parts to get better acquainted with their characters. But by the end on the class most of the class had become pretty rowdy. Sasori sat in place reading over Romeos part while sneaking glances at what looked to be a very frustrated blonde.

Deidara fiddled with his pencil and asked himself why the hell it's possible for guys to be attracted to other guys. He didn't see the logic.

But once the bell rang both boys started to pack their bags and were gone. Both heading off to go think some things through…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**Well that was surprisingly fast and kinda fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I really hope that you guys didn't stop reading because of my hiatus.**


End file.
